


Katana

by abrae



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrae/pseuds/abrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just Hannibal and Jack beating the crap out of each other, to the tune of Japanese drums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katana

  


[Hannibal (NBC) | Katana (Jack 対 Hannibal)](https://vimeo.com/142958555) from [abrae](https://vimeo.com/user16168814) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
